Funtime Lunchtime
by Urimizo
Summary: Gumball wants to enjoy his lunch, but Anais won't let him.


It was a lovely day to eat lunch. The weather was warm, it was just at that point in school where there were no classes involving too much work afterwards, and Gumball had his favorite lunch made by his mom today! He opened his lunch box and pulled out a container of fried chicken, a thermos of his favorite energy drink to get him through the rest of the day, and a nice wedge of chocolate cake to top it all off! And after a day like the one he had, he was looking forward to this.

"Man, three tests and two exams all in one day! What's with that?" Darwin, Gumball's abnormally large goldfish friend asked, unpacking his own crummy lunch of fish flakes. He shook the papers onto his tongue and smiled with the unknowing knowledge of never tasting real, decent food. Gumball took a wing from his lunch box and smelled it enthusiastically. His mouth salivated at the mere thought of sinking his teeth into the deep-fried poultry. This was, however, until another person decided to join their table.

"Hey, guys!" It was Anais, Gumball's pink bunny little sister. She was considered a child prodigy and, instead of using her advanced four year old intelligence to better those around her to advance the skill level of her entire school, she thought it better to pester and annoy her brothers and family. Trying to put everything into logical data and scientific truth. "Busy day, huh? Looks like the school has stepped up their game finally!" She placed her brown bagged lunch on the table and pulled out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She looked over and grimaced as Gumball was dunking his pieces of chicken into his thermos of pure liquefied energy.

"Gumball! That is disgusting!" Her high-pitched voice turned the blue feline's attention towards her disapproving glare.

"Anais, please. I've had a rough day, all I want to do is enjoy my lunch without your obnoxiousicity interrupting."

"That's not even a real word! And besides you're poisoning your body eating that garbage!" It was like rusted rail spikes were being forced into his ears hearing her speak.

"Anais, please! I think I know how to take care of my own body! I'm old enough to know what I can handle." He said smugly, turning back towards his food.

"You can't even tie your own shoes, Gumball!" The young bunny pointed out. Jamie, the school bully passed by that moment and stifled a laugh before continuing on her way. Gumball got even angrier with his little sister.

"Anais, enough! Save your annoying lectures for once, please! Just let me eat my dang food and leave me alone!" The blue feline shouted. He then took up one of his energy-ladden chicken wings and went to shove the whole thing in his drooling mouth.

"Gumball, no!" Anais shouted, jumping at her older brother and knocking the fried poultry out from his paws. It hit the floor, breaking in half before combusting and shriveling away into nothing. Gumball looked on in glistening eyes, being so close to taste the succulent goodness, only to have it torn away. A teasing fantasy, and Anais dragged him away from it. It was _her_ fault that he was now incapable of enjoying his lunch now. If he tried that tactic again, she would just swat it away once more; she wouldn't allow it. No, if he wanted to enjoy this lunch, he would have to _remove_ Anais from the equation.

"I'm sorry Gumball, but I did it because I had to do it. That junk is poison to your body and doesn't fulfill any of the necessary food groups to grow into a healthy adult!"

For good.

"Anais…you're right!" Gumball said, smiling and sliding his food over.

"Well if you aren't going to- wait huh?" This wasn't how she expected Gumball to react. Usually he just told her to go away or come up with an idiotic response that only supported whatever claim she was making further.

"You're right Anais! This doesn't have anything I need to grow into a healthy adult!"

"Well…I'm glad you are actually looking at it from a reasonable perspective, Gumball! This is a good first step!"

"But YOU DO."

"Wha-?" Gumball took his thermos and smacked Anais up the side of her head. The ricocheting "clang" vibrated off the cafeteria walls as she slammed onto the tiled floor. The blue feline clutched the stainless steel bottle in his tiny paws and brought it down once again on his sister. The sound of steel on pink bunny head echoed through the cafeteria, now deserted as the siblings didn't even hear the bell ring signaling for the end of the period. Darwin, who was lost in his world of fish flakes, was too enthralled to notice the scene five feet to his right.

"You think you're so smart? Well there's gotta be something in there to make me just as smart!" Gumball wailed, repeatedly bringing down the cylinder. The pool of blood on the floor would only be a much less gruesome stain to clean up compared to how Gumball was now prying away pieces of skull, revealing the true prize for his efforts.

Gumball hungrily gobbled up Anais's frontal lobe along with the rest of her oversized brain. The smacking of his lips left him trembling in delight as he could feel his own brainpower being shifted into overdrive as it merged with his younger sibling's. "It's so GOOD." He called out, making sure not to leave a single piece of grey matter before licking off his paws and standing back up.

"Yes…YES! I can FEEL IT! This overwhelming POWER! I can do whatever I can imagine now! There is no limit to what my brain can process!" After saying this he looked over to the sugar and fat-laden chicken wing Anais had thrown on the ground earlier. This shifted Gumball's brain now merged with Anais's, to be fully controlled by the cat's urge to try his lunchtime experiment. He picked it up and pulled off a speck of dirt and a hair. The smell of fried, dead poultry was too much for the young boy to bare any longer; he shoved the whole thing into his mouth, bone and all.

Upon swallowing the food, he began to sweat profusely. The sudden jolt of sugar combined with the trans-fats sent his heart into a spiraling descent of non-ceasing stretch of continuous overdrive. Gumball fell to his knees, crying out pain as his blood was being replaced with electrolytes and his arteries clogged with cholesterol. As his kidneys began to fail, so did the rest of his body. His yearning for the ultimate lunch became his own downfall as his body finally shut down and he collapsed over his dead sister.

Only until then had Darwin been too enveloped with his fishy, paper meal. Now he had awoken from his euphoria to see his best friend lying on top of his little sister, both of them dead. The conflicted, confusing emotions swirling inside of his head took a moment to reach a plan for the situation at hand. Darwin stood up, picked up one of the remaining chicken wings in Gumball's lunchbox, ate it whole along with downing the entire thermos of energy drink, before finally dying on top of Gumball.

Now the three would still be able to hang out and go on cool adventures together, even in the afterlife.


End file.
